Since a semiconductor device is used as being packaged on a semiconductor package substrate, a semiconductor package substrate used in the packaging has microcircuit patterns and/or input/output (I/O) terminals. As high performance and/or high integration of semiconductor devices, and miniaturization and/or high performance of electronic devices using the semiconductor devices have progressed, microcircuit patterns of the semiconductor package substrate have had smaller line widths and higher complexity.
When a semiconductor package substrate is manufactured according to the related art, a copper clad laminate (CCL) on which copper foils are stacked is used to form a through hole, and an internal surface of the through hole is plated to electrically connect an upper copper foil and a lower copper foil to each other, and then, the upper copper foil and the lower copper foil are respectively patterned by using photoresist. However, according to the method of manufacturing the semiconductor package substrate of the related art, manufacturing processes are complicated and a low accuracy is shown.